Shade
by Shadow19
Summary: Raven is meant to destory a world. Not by herself and not Earth. No on Earth she and another someone she knows and cares for will bring about a new age. The race to a new Era begins.
1. Before the Begining of the End

Author's Note: This is my first time writing a Teen Titans fan fiction so take it easy on me please. Anyways I have some side notes pertaining to the story that will more than likely not change depending on how I like where the story is heading.

Ages:

Robin – 17

Shade – 16

Raven – 16

Beast Boy – 16

Starfire – 17

Cyborg – 18

Pairings: Robin/Shade, Raven/Beast Boy, Starfire/Cyborg

Before our Story (Prologue)

The thunder rolled and lightning flashed as two girls were born into the world of Azeroth. One the daughter of Trigon, and she was named Raven. The other was the daughter Arigon, the brother of Trigon, and she was named Shade. Both girls were born between a terrible union, both births should not have happened. Both births should have been forbidden.

But though many disliked the union and considered the girls half-breed monsters, their births would save the world. The world we call home the world of Earth.

Raven and Shade would bring about the end of one world and a new beginning to another


	2. Chapter 1: Storm

Author's Note: I own nothing besides the plot and Shade. Besides that nothing!

Chapter 1: Storm

A storm had rolled in. Raven and Robin were the only ones in the tower when the storm knocked out the power. Robin had gone down to see why the back up power wasn't kicking in and Raven sat on the couch in the living room staring out the window.

Raven winced when the lights came back on. Robin must have gotten the back up generator working. Raven let herself smile slightly. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt like smiling.

She ran her hands through her short violet hair when she was younger she had let it grow long but in a sudden decision she had cut her hair. She never let it grow long again.

The sound of the door whirring open caught Raven's attention just before the lights flickered again. But right before they flickered out to darkness she caught sight of who had entered.

"You!"


	3. Chapter 2: Raven's Smile

Chapter 2: Raven's Smile

Raven squealed in delight at the sight of the girl that stood in the doorway. She actually squealed and actually smiled. Raven launched herself at the girl nearly knocking the slightly shorter girl over, "Shade."

Shade smiled and returned Raven's hug, "Hello dear cousin of mine." Both girls grinned and hugged again tighter glad to be in one another's presence once again.

"What are you doing here Shade? Not that I'm not glad you're here, but I thought you were training on some planet far away in the farthest reaches of the Nubian System." Raven stepped back some to get a better look at her cousin.

"I was. But I completed my training and I decided to come visit my favorite cousin." Shade smiled lighting up her dark violet eyes.

"I'm your only cousin Shade." Both girls laughed at that. Shade smiled at Raven and blinked before looking over her shoulder at the doorway, Raven's gaze soon followed her own. They both shrugged and returned to some delightful little chattering filling each other in on their lives.

Robin had been returning from the basement after checking the power to inform her it was going to stay out until Cyborg returned in the morning. He had been taking his time until he had heard Raven's squeal. He had never heard such a noise of excitement or endearment from her before.

Robin raced up the tower to the living room to save Raven. What he saw when he got to the door caused him to freeze in place Raven was talking back and forth a mile a minute with a beautiful girl.

Raven turned to Robin and smiled a bright and dazzling smile, "Hello Robin. This is my cousin, Shade. Shade this is Robin."

Shade smiled sweetly, "Oh, he's much cuter than you said he was Raven." The comment caused both Raven and Robin to blush furiously. "Oh yeah. Hello Robin."

Robin nodded slightly, "Hello." He looked Shade up and down. She was a few inches shorter than Raven but had the same great figure. She had the same pale skin but had darker violet eyes and long pale lavender hair to her waist. She wore the same style outfit as Raven except her boots were to her knees and had a slightly taller heel. The cape boots and wristbands were a dark purple that almost looked black. The gems she wore were a blood red and framed in silver.

Shade in turn looked Robin over. He looked mostly the same except now he was taller almost 6'1" and he was lean but still muscular and he had let his hair grow out a little more. His cape was longer now just past his knees.

Raven glanced between Shade and Robin and shook her head slightly before turning to Robin, "What happened to the power?"

That snapped Robin to attention. "The storm knocked the power out good; we'll have to wait till Cyborg returns tomorrow to fix it."

Raven sat down on the couch and Shade yawned catching her and Robin's attention, "Forgive it's been a long day."

Raven was up again immediately, "I'm sorry. I forgot how tiring portal usage can be. You must be exhausted come on you can use my room for now. I'll sleep on the couch."

Robin shook his head, "I have a better solution. Shade you can have the empty room right across the hall from Raven. It may be a little dusty but it will serve its purpose for now."

Shade nodded and smiled she bowed slightly to Robin and Raven, "I thank you both kindly for your hospitality." Robin shrugged as Raven took Shade's arm both floating after Robin to the empty room.

The room had been dustier than Robin thought causing all three of the group to sneeze as they dusted and straightened the room up as best they could for Shade. The room was large a little bit bigger than Raven's.

After the room was cleaned all three went to bed. Cleaning the room had tired everyone out. In the morning Shade would be introduced to the other Titan's and Raven couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 3: Morning Excitement & Tofu Egg

Chapter 3: Morning Excitement and Tofu Eggs

Both Raven and Robin woke to a Starfire like scream from the living room of the tower. Both made it through the doorway to the living and stopped dead still in shock.

Shade stood with nothing but her leotard on with her back to Raven and Robin. Starfire was floating upside down and Shade's power was covering her hands, mouth and eyes. Beastboy was hovering in a small circle that would not expand no matter what shape he took so he had given up on trying to escape. Cyborg was completely encased in Shade's power and was attached to the ceiling.

Raven levitated over to Shade quickly and gasped when she stopped next to her cousin. Shade was muttering under her breath. "Trigon… Arigon… chaos… stop… dead …death" Raven looked into Shade's blank eyes and gently grasped her glowing hands.

"Shade hear me please. It's alright. You're safe, we're safe. Trigon is dead, Arigon is imprisoned." Raven gently coaxed and spoke to Shade while Robin tried to free the other two that he could reach.

"Safe?" Shade whispered.

"Yes safe." For a moment there was an unbearable silence before Shade released Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg. All three of them were gently lowered to the ground.

Slowly Shade's eyes cleared and her memories returned, she gasped her eyes wide before collapsing against Raven. Raven carefully picked the smaller girl up bridal style before walking over to the couch and laying her down.

"Who is that?" Beastboy asked loudly before he was shushed by Raven and Robin.

Robin got a blanket from a nearby cabinet and gently placed it over Shade as Raven watched over her cousin silent for a moment. "She is my cousin Shade. She's going to be staying here for a while."

"Cousin?" Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy asked simultaneously and louder than necessary.

Raven glanced at them and shushed them again, before nodding.

Beastboy leaned over the back of the couch and looked down at Shade "Now that I got a good look at her she's hot!" Cyborg didn't get a chance to agree because Raven sent Beastboy flying into the refrigerator so Cyborg decided to agree only in his head.

Raven continued to glare at BB until Starfire caught her attention by leaning over the couch, "Beastboy says truth your cousin is this hot and very pretty too! She looks much like you Raven."

Raven hid a blush and glanced up, "Thank you Star."

Shade moaned placed a hand on her forehead and just barely cracked her eyes open, "Where the hell am I? And why am I hearing a Tamaranian?"

Star's eyes widened, "You know of my people and where I come from cousin Shade?"

"Ouch! Don't talk so loud and yeah I do." Shade sat up and looked around her eyes immediately landed on Robin who was watching her in concern. Her gaze then moved onto Raven, "Painkiller and cheesecake."

Raven smirked and laughed. Robin's mask shifted in confusion. And the other three's eyes widened. "Shade, we've got painkillers but the cheesecake…"

"Don't lie to me Raven. Your sweet-tooth is as big as mine. I know you have cheesecake somewhere around here." Raven smirked again and used her powers to open the fridge and Shade gasped(the fridge forgotten). "Your powers! They're white. Trigon really is dead!"

"Yeah. I was six years old again and didn't like it all that much." But she grinned at Shade covered up some laughter leaving the other four in the dark.

"I have no idea what's going on, but I'm hungry." stated Beastboy, "I'm making tofu eggs and bacon."

"Oh no you're not I'm making waffles!" Cyborg shouted and soon the Titans all except for Raven were rattling around the kitchen.

Raven sat with her arms crossed over the back of the couch and watching the goings on in the kitchen and her lower half crooked and her legs hanging off the front of the couch. Shade sat her arms draped over the back of the couch her head resting on Raven's shoulder her legs draped over Raven's lap also watching the kitchen.

When food was ready and everyone was sitting down BB turned to Shade, "You want some tofu eggs?"

"I wouldn't..." Robin warned. Shade looked around at everyone's faces before her gaze ended up on Beastboy's.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She was doing it simply out of guilt from earlier. Raven shook her head and continued drinking her herbal tea.

BB added some of the odd looking eggs to Shade's plate and watched her as she played with it with her fork before bringing some up to her lips. "Well, here goes nothing." Taking the eggs into her mouth the others (except Raven) all gagged.

Shade quickly turned much paler than usual and rushed over to the sink upseting her chair. Spitting the eggs into the sink she ran the water to get rid of the chewed eggs and to scrub at her tongue. None noticed until later on a crack in one of the windows that hadn't been there before.

"They're not that bad!" Defended Beastboy.

Shade sent BB a death glare and he quieted immediately. "That was the single most disgusting thing I have ever tasted in my life. My old Teacher's Dung Beetle Surprise tasted better."

The others looked at her surprised and Raven just nodded.

The others having finished cleaned up the kitchen. BB and Cyborg began their usual fight over the game system, Robin disappeared into his room, Raven sat on the far end of the couch. No one noticed where Starfire went.

Using her powers Shade turned of the game and summoned everyone to the livingroom. "I say we go out. It's a nice day outside and this is my first time to earth in years. I wanna see the world."

Everyone stared at her surprised and BB was the first to speak up. "Yo, Raven. Are you sure that you two are related?"

It would be a long day.


	5. Chapter 4: A Car Trip to Remember

Chapter 4: Shade and Raven or A Car Trip to Remember

A/N: Don't own anything. Do I really need to repeat this? Oh and I don't own the song from Hercules!

Shade sat on Raven's bed in her dark room as Raven paced back and forth nervously. "Why Shade? Why?"

"Because, if I'm going to be staying on Earth for a while I want to get used to their places and habits quickly. I also would like to be able to wear the clothes. I have seen a few things I have liked." Shade said her eyes following Raven.

"But Shade." Raven stopped and turned to face Shade. "It's the mall! I don't do malls."

Shade looked at Raven and her eyes got big and round and began to glitter with unshed tears, and her lower lips began to quiver, "If you really don't want to go."

Raven squeaked softly, "No. Not the puppy dogs pout!" Raven sighed and her shoulders slumped, "Alright, alright already. I'll go."

Shade hopped up off Raven's bed and hugged her, "Yay! I knew you'd come."

"Cheater." Raven mumbled.

"Aww. You know you love me." Shade smiled sweetly.

Raven sighed and nodded, "Yeah, yeah." She turned towards her closet and opening the doors she pushed back many articles of her Teen Titans wear and in the back was some regular clothes. Street clothes.

"Wow Raven. I would have never guessed." Shade said.

"Yeah well." Raven said pulling out many different items of clothing and a few shoes to match. "If we're going, we might as well not stick out."

"Um, I hate to break it to you Ray, but violet eyes and hair." Shade said holding up a strand of her hair as evidence.

"On Earth many people wear colored contacts and dye their hair strange colors. We won't stick out that bad."

Shade smiled and nodded to Raven. "Great. What's a contact?"

Raven sweat dropped, "I don't know how to explain it Shade, but it's a thin piece of flexible plastic people wear on their eyes to help them see or just for decoration, like to change the color of their eyes."

"Oh. All right then." Shade walked over to where Raven had piles of regular clothes resting on the floor. She stopped and picked up a pair of faded blue jeans. Folding it over her arm; a pale lavender top caught her eye and she picked that up as well. Suddenly something made from wire and thin black lace caught her eye. Holding it up she turned to Raven, "what's this?"

Raven looked up from some shirts she was sorting through and blushed deep crimson, "That would be a bra."

"A bra?" Shade looked confused. She may have been wise in the way of magic and fighting but the customs and ways of earth confused her.

"It's like binding your breasts but different. It holds them without squishing them." Raven found she was having a much more difficult time explain things to her cousin than she would have first thought.

"Oh. It's much more attractive to the eyes as well." Shade had a way of getting people to loosen up; even if most of the time she didn't realize she was doing it.

"Yeah." Raven nodded slightly and went back to looking through her clothes. Shade began work on figuring out how to put on earth clothes. Stripping out of her leotard she noticed the matching lavender bra, underwear, and socks that Raven set out for her.

Shade figured out the underwear and socks easily enough they were a lot like what she wore already. The bra on the other hand was slightly more difficult. Raven watched her cousin out of the corner of her eye as she tried on her own to get the bra on. Amazingly enough, she figured it out on her own. She was always a quick learner. She learned much from her mistakes and the mistakes of others.

With a triumphant grin she cheered then squeaked as the girls heard something in the hall shatter. Both girls stepped out into the hall to see that the light bulb in the hall had broken and so had most of the lights in the hall. Shade's excessive display of emotion had finally taken effect.

The other Titans appeared to see what had been going on only to find Raven in nothing but her leotard and Shade in nothing but lavender undergarments and ankle socks. The guys stared their mouths hanging open. Raven realizing what was happening dragged Shade behind her into the room a blush raging on her cheeks. Nobody noticed though that Shade's embarrassment had cracked the wall on the opposite side of the hall.

Starfire and the guys were standing in the hall twenty minutes later when Shade and Raven appeared. Four sets of eyes widened at the girls.

Shade wore a lavender shirt that was like a second skin it started just below her chin and ended above her belly button. The long sleeves just barely covered her thumbs. She wore pair of faded flair blue jeans that hugged her round hips and accentuated her curves. On her feet was a pair of white tennis shoes with lavender stripes. Her hair was worn down and curled slightly at the tips at her waist. Her eyelids were painted a shiny silver and her lips a pale pink. It matched her pale skin very well.

Raven's dark eyes were accented by black eyeliner and violet eye-shadow and her lips were painted a deep red. She wore a violet shirt with long sleeves; it looked a lot like the top portion of her leotard. Over that she wore a black jacket with a blue raven painted on the back. Accenting her curves she wore a pair of black jeans that were the tiniest bit to long almost hiding the black boots she wore. Her hair was down as well.

Robin coughed, "Wow. You two look great." Shade smiled and Raven shrugged.

He wore baggy dark blue jeans and a white wife beater that showed off his well muscled and tanned body. His hair was slicked back in its usual style and he still wore his mask. Over his shoulder he carried a white hoodie and on his feet were white tennis shoes.

Cyborg wore his usual considering he couldn't change much and Beast Boy wore a pair of jeans with a dark blue T-Shirt with the phrase, 'Got Veggies?' on the front. Starfire wore a black shirt and knee high black boots with a top that covered up some of the skirt; it was the same color as her eyes and on the front was painted a silver star. Her long red hair was up in a pony-tail.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Shade smiled at Robin, "Is everyone ready to go?" At everyone's nod they headed out. Cyborg drove, as they were taking the T-Car, and Robin and Shade sat in the front while Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven sat in back.

_Flashback_

"_I call front seat!" shouted Beastboy. _

"_No way!" said Starfire. Her English had gotten much better. Raven simply glared at the two. _

"_I called…" The sound of two car doors closing brought the two Titans to attention. Cyborg sat behind the wheel, Shade in the middle and Robin closest to the passenger side door. Both Shade and Robin waved._

"_Aww, man!"_

"May we hear some music?" Shade asked looking at Cyborg. Raven has recently explained how a radio worked to Shade and that most cars had them.

Cyborg grinned, "Sure we can." He reached over and hit a button in front of Shade turning the radio on. Shade watched him with interest. "This button changes the stations up and this one changes them down. This knob controls the volume. Go ahead a flip through to find a song you like."

"Thank you." Shade said and hesitantly hit the up button and after a few moments she became more confident in her ability to use the radio and soon was flipping through searching for music that caught her attention. Robin sat back against his seat watching the girl.

Her hand faltered as she caught a song she recognized. Looking over her shoulder she glanced at Raven who nodded to her. Turning to look forward again her hand rest in her lap. Robin eyed her curiously.

Shade and Raven closed their eyes simultaneously as they let the music wash over them.

"(Lead singer) If there's a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history, been there, done that!

(back up singers)Who'd ya think you're kiddin'

He's the Earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey, we can see right through you

Girl, ya can't conceal it

We know how ya feel and

Who you're thinking of"

Nervously at first Shade began to sing along to the lead singer's part, though her eyes remained closed.

"No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no"

Raven soon sang along with her but sang the back up part. The others in the car remained silent shocked by the fact that both girls could sing and sing well.

"You swoon, you sigh

why deny it, uh-oh."

"(Shade) It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you start out

My head is screaming get a grip, girl

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Oh."

"(Raven) You keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feeling

Baby, we're not buying

Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown-up

When ya gonna own up

That ya got, got, got it bad."

"(Shade) No chance, no way

I won't say it, no, no."

"(Raven) Give up, give in

Check the grin you're in love."

"(Shade) This scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love."

"(Raven) You're doin flips read our lips

You're in love."

"(Shade) You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say it."

"(Raven) Girl, don't be proud

It's O.K. you're in love."

"(Shade) Oh

At least out loud,

I won't say I'm in love."

Robin let out a low whistle startling both girls. Shade looked up at him. "You two are good."

"Yeah." The other three agreed. Both Raven and Shade blushed. The car remained quiet, but it was not the uncomfortable kind, as everyone listened to the radio.

Raven stared out the window and Shade slowly drifted into a light sleep her head sliding to rest on Robin's shoulder. He looked down at her startled but didn't move himself or attempt to move her. She looked so peaceful in sleep.

They would be arriving at the mall shortly, but Robin didn't want to disturb the angel who had chosen him as a place of rest.


	6. Chapter 5: Shopping's Last Hope

Chapter 5: Shopping's Last Hope or Does This Goop Make My Butt Look Big?

A/N: Once again, I must inform you that I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did I would be in Malibu right now. I only own Shade and the story line.

Shade and Raven levitated side-by-side using their powers to send whatever they could flying at two large, very disgusting looking goop-covered monsters.

Shade was not in a good mood. She and the others had been at the mall for a total of fifteen minutes when the two hounds from hell decided to crash the party.

Now Starfire flew above their heads near the domed ceiling of the mall, dodging and weaving the tentacles that grew from the backs of the two monsters. She shot star bolts from her hands and her beams from her eyes.

Beast Boy and Cyborg tag teamed the monsters as usual from the ground. Robin used his extendable staff to beat at one of the creatures, much good it did, what with the protective layer of goop around the creature's entire body.

Shade and Raven, seeing as this was getting no where fast, moved back to back. The girls began to glow, Raven the heavenly white, and Shade the demonic black. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos… Azerath Metrion Zinthos…" Both began to chant in perfect unison. Their auras swirled and wrapped about each other as if greeting a long lost friend.

Soon the energy began to swirl about them creating a funnel, a tornado, of swirling mystical energy. It engulfed the two hell hounds, both creatures roared pitifully as they tried to keep themselves on the ground, but had no such luck against the powerful cousins.

The rest of the Teen Titans took cover where ever they could find it, avoiding the snapping and flying mystical energy and the whipping debris.

Robin stared up into the funnel, once again in awe of the power that his long time friend was able to exert. Not only that but the power added to that by her cousin. "Amazing."

The funnel broke through the domed roof and sent the two goop hounds flying into the nearest and largest available body of water. And the mystical energy began to dissipate, leaving the two cousins still spinning through the air.

As both came to a slow stop they floated to the ground towards the waiting arms of their friends. Both were extremely dizzy, and extremely nauscious.

Robin wrapped an arm around Shade's waist before she had the chance to collapse while BB did the same for Raven.

Raven and Shade moaned simultaneously but it was Raven who spoke. "This is why I don't do the spinney rides at theme parks." Shade groaned her agreement and shoved her face into Robin's shoulder.

"Make the room stop moving please." Shade mumbled against Robin causing him to chuckle softly in response.

"But the room is not moving…" Starfire stated, looking very much confused.

"Just a figure of speech Star." Cyborg said with a smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh."

A figure who stood in the shadows not far from the group hissed softly. His demonic red eyes narrowed in nervousness. "Such power." He shifted backwards some and shook his head. "Master will not be pleased." The figure disappeared, leaving no trace that he had been there at all.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Review for me please!


End file.
